Les bonnes manières
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Toi? Dean, tu vas apprendre les bonnes manières à Castiel? Toi?" Oui. Dean. Cela ne peut pas mal tourner, pas vrai? - Destiel.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Tu te fous le doigt dans le nez"

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 5e round de l'année. ...C'est la faute du prompt. Tout est la faute du prompt!

**Note 2: **Dans la "vraie vie", je ne jure pas. Ce n'est juste pas mon habitude. Mais là, c'était beaucoup trop tentant. :'D

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Les bonnes manières<strong>

- ...Est-ce que tu es en train de te mettre le doigt dans le nez?

Castiel se figea.

Dans un geste qu'il devait certainement espérer discret, il retira sa main en reniflant.

- Non.

Dean grimaça, se tournant vers lui.

- Hey. Je sais que t'es humain que depuis peu, mais ça se fait pas, ça.

Castiel rétrécit ses yeux. Instinctivement, Dean eut un mouvement de recul.

C'est que le bougre d'ange n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, mais il faisait toujours illusion.

- Des déchets s'accumulent dans les narines tous les jours. Elles sont un filtre naturel pour l'air que vous respirez. Comment faites-vous, alors, pour retirer ces saletés?

Dean ouvrit la bouche, avant de s'immobiliser.

...C'était embarrassant, qu'il lui fallût plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir de la réponse "polie".

- On se mouche!

Bien sûr! Ils se mouchez!

Cas croisa les bras, haussant un sourcil sceptique dans une attitude totalement "Sam".

Enfin, excepté pour la pointe de sourire narquois au coin de sa bouche. Cela, c'était entièrement Castiel.

- Vous vous mouchez?

- Oui!

- ...

Cas le fixait dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-on se montrer aussi sérieux pour une histoire de curage de nez?

- Dans ce cas, comment faites-vous, quand le fait de se moucher n'est pas suffisant?

- On-

Dean s'interrompit.

Le sourire de Castiel s'élargit.

...

_Flûte_.

Dean se tourna vers son frère.

- SAM!

Sam consultait de vieux livres à vendre. Ils marchaient tranquillement en direction du bunker, leurs panses bien pleines après leur passage au fast-food et comme pour une fois, aucune matière urgente de les pressait (tellement, tellement rare), ils prenaient leur temps. Sam adorait les brocantes, et Dean l'avait laissé flâner. C'était alors qu'il avait aperçu ce que faisait Castiel.

Sam se tourna vers lui, des livres plein les mains et des étoiles dans les yeux.

Quel nerd.

Quand il déchiffra les gestes de Dean et comprit pourquoi il avait besoin de lui, il se renfrogna :

- C'est ton ange. Débrouille-toi.

- Mon... _QUOI_?

Mais Sam ne put voir son expression outrée, se retournant déjà vers le brocanteur pour faire une nouvelle acquisition.

Castiel observait Dean, son sourcil toujours haussé.

Oh et puis mince.

Dean agrippa le bras de l'ex-ange, avec une mauvaise humeur qu'il refusa d'attribuer au fait qu'il était mauvais perdant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pensé que tu pouvais faire ce geste devant tout le monde?

Sans un mot, Cas pointa du doigt un enfant non loin. Il tenait la main de sa mère qui ne le regardait pas, plongée dans sa conversation téléphonique, et se curait joyeusement le nez de l'autre main.

Si Dean était du genre à se frapper le visage d'une main, il le ferait _maintenant_.

- Cas, écoute...

Sa prise sur son bras se desserra mais pour une raison obscure, il laissa sa main posée là. Elle ne faisait pas de mal.

- Pour te comporter de manière humaine et polie en société, tu ne peux pas prendre exemple sur des enfants de _trois ans_.

Cas fixa sa main sur son bras. Avant que Dean ne pût la retirer, il le regarda dans les yeux, le bleu de ses iris à la fois intense et étrangement innocent.

- Dans ce cas, sur qui puis-je prendre exemple?

Dean avala difficilement.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

x

En apprenant la nouvelle, Sam fut hilare.

- Toi? Dean, tu vas apprendre les bonnes manières à Castiel? _Toi_?

- La ferme, Sammy!

Il y eut un instant de flottement.

Sam explosa de rire.

- Tais-toi! Je te dis, _tais-toi_!

Cas passa la tête dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Dean était rouge pivoine. Sam essuyait des _larmes_ aux coins de ses yeux. Des _larmes_.

- Rien du tout. Dean me racontait une bonne blague.

Dean lui jeta un torchon à la figure.

x

Cela semblait approprié que la leçon commençât le soir-même, à table.

- Cas, on ne met pas les coudes sur la table. Ca se fait pas.

Assis face à lui, Castiel retira ses coudes de la table. Avant de s'immobiliser et de le fixer.

- Dean, on ne met pas les coudes sur la table. Cela ne se fait pas.

Sam rit tellement fort qu'il manqua tomber de sa chaise.

x

Dean décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de s'attaquer à ce qui lui posait le plus de souci à lui-même lors d'une conversation qu'il voulait garder polie : les gros mots.

Il assit donc Castiel face à lui à la table du living-room; il avait banni Sam de la leçon.

Cas ouvrait des yeux attentifs, entièrement focalisé sur lui.

Sous la puissance de son regard, Dean se râcla la gorge :

- Donc. ...Uh. Je voulais te parler des gros mots. Quand tu veux rester poli, c'est un truc à absolument pas dire.

Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté.

Oho.

- ...C'est quoi, un "gros mot"?

_Merde_.

Le sourcil de l'ange se plissa légèrement.

- Est-ce que "anticonstitutionnellement" est un "gros mot"?

- Anticonstitu- quoi?

Cas enchaîna sans reprendre son souffle :

- Dans ce cas, à partir de combien de syllabes un mot est considéré "gros"?

_Crotte de bique de-_

Ok.

Oubliez ce que Dean pensait plus tôt. Il se plaqua une main contre la figure.

- Aaah...

Quelques secondes passèrent. Cas reprit d'une voix douce :

- Tu sais, Dean. Si ça t'ennuie, je peux trouver les informations qu'il me faut dans des livres.

Dean retira sa main, ses prunelles larges. Cas observait le bois de la table, dépité. Si Dean pouvait voir ses ailes, et si Cas les avait toujours, il était sûr qu'elles pendraient tristement derrière lui, découragées et déçues.

- Non. Ok, non, Cas, c'est bon. J'ai envie de le faire.

Cas releva ses yeux vers lui, trop bleus et brillants.

Ugh.

Dean lui sourit, tapotant son épaule d'une main :

- T'en fais pas.

Cas hocha alors la tête et répondit à son sourire, timidement.

Et puis quelque chose d'indéfinissable sembla changer dans son regard.

- Dans ce cas, je propose que tu me cites certains de ces "gros mots". Comme cela, je saurais qu'il ne faut pas les dire.

Dean acquiesça. Quel choix avait-il? Il ne voyait pas d'autre option.

- D'accord.

x

La liste s'éternisait. Dean avait du mal à en trouver d'autres. Mais, si il en oubliait?

- Euh... Bouse de vache! Tronche de cake? Troufignon?

Cas n'avait plus rien dit depuis un moment; Dean releva la tête vers lui.

Et se figea.

Ses yeux bleus pétillants, Castiel souriait.

Il _souriait_.

- ...Tu savais totalement ce que c'était, un "gros mot".

Son sourire s'élargit encore, formant une boucle narquoise à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je le savais.

...

Oh espèce de _tête de chiotte_!

x

Pour le langage "châtié", Dean redirigea Cas vers les livres.

Il réalisa un peu trop tard que Cas parlait déjà de manière assez formelle et n'en avait peut-être pas besoin.

- Samuel Winchester, cela aurait été pour moi un indicible honneur que vous m'eûtes fait le plaisir de vous joindre à moi pour partager ce thé.

Dean n'avait jamais autant ri de toute sa vie.

x

Pour la leçon suivante, Dean indiqua solennellement, à table, qu'il était impoli de parler la bouche pleine. Il entreprit alors de manger son plat sans poser une seule fois les coudes sur la table et sans renverser une seule goutte de sa sauce, ignorant les ricanements de Sam.

En face de lui, Cas fit de même, l'imitant de son mieux.

En conséquence, excepté pour les bruits de mastication, le silence fut complet.

...

Dean tint dix minutes.

- Aaah... _Merde_.

Après minuit, tous les trois discutaient toujours. Cas avait de la sauce sur sa joue, et Dean se pencha au-dessus de la table pour l'essuyer de son doigt. Sam riait.

Ils ne réussiraient pas à faire partir toutes les taches de la nappe, mais cela valait _tellement le coup_.

x

Cas avait voulu emmener Dean au restaurant. Dean avait dit oui, parce que cela semblait une parfaite conclusion à leurs leçons sur les bonnes manières.

Huhu. Oui.

Le restaurant était raffiné; Dean ne se sentait pas à sa place, dans sa chemise à carreaux et son jeans-baskets.

Cas repoussa la chaise pour que Dean pût s'asseoir.

- Si Monsieur veut bien se permettre?

Sa voix était veloutée.

Dean écarquilla les yeux. Une femme à deux tables d'eux les observait avec un regard pétillant, la main devant ses lèvres en signe d'attendrissement; les serveurs échangeaient des sourires entendus à leur passage.

Dean s'assit précipitamment.

- Euuuh... Merci?

Leur voisine, à deux tables, soupira.

Quand Cas se fut assis face à lui, Dean se rapprocha aussitôt :

- Cas. _Cas_. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Castiel le fixa; ses yeux bleus brillaient d'espièglerie, comme lors des gros mots, la boucle au coin de ses lèvres taquine et douce.

- On dirait que je fais quoi, Dean?

Il se rapprocha lui-même, enveloppant une main de Dean dans sa propre main.

Le nouveau regard qu'il lui lança lui coupa le souffle.

Dean hoqueta :

- Tu... Tu me _courtises_? Depuis le début?

Cas rit lentement, sa voix profonde retrouvant des échos dans l'estomac de Dean, sa poitrine cuisante.

- Pas tout à fait depuis le début, non.

Un rougissement léger piquetait les joues de l'ex-ange; Dean observa, fasciné, tentant de raccrocher sa mâchoire devant son _culot_.

Détournant le regard, Cas toussa.

Il murmura :

- Est-ce que... Ca marche?

Deux mains se plaquèrent aussitôt sur ses pommettes. Castiel se tourna vers Dean.

- Dean?

Dean s'était levé, iris étrécis. La détermination plissait son front.

Comprenant ses intentions, Castiel rit :

- Et les bonnes manières, alors? Est-ce que cela se fait, ce genre de chose, dans un tel restaurant alors qu'on n'a pas encore commandé nos plats?

Dean renifla.

- Non. Et j'm'en fiche.

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant tout le monde, avalant la boucle qui s'élargissait encore.

x

A deux tables de là, la femme s'évanouit.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>Le vrai héros de cette histoire est indubitablement notre cher Cas, ahaha. :'D C'est une mauvaise idée de le sous-estimer (pas vrai, Dean? ;) ).

Merci encore pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires. Je vous répondrai à tous demain. A la prochaine!


End file.
